


Проявления заботы

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: На горизонте маячил долгий и насыщенный день. Вот только заснуть все никак не получалось. Закрыв глаза, Олег старался вместо шума мотора вслушиваться в дыхание Дани, лежащего рядом. По идее оно должно было успокоить, но куда уж там...Таймлайн: последний концерт большого тура, ночь на пути из Казани в Москву.





	Проявления заботы

Восемьсот километров между Казанью и Москвой. Последний отрезок их растянувшегося на месяцы путешествия. Последняя ночь в пути. Больше такого не будет. Несколько оставшихся концертов не в счет. Одно дело — прилететь, отыграть программу и вернуться домой, и совсем другое — жить этой вот дорожной романтикой.   
Трасса, тянувшаяся на километры вперед, и перекусы на заправках стали привычными составляющими жизни гастролеров. Леса сменялись степями, одни города другими так быстро, что под конец тура даже самые выносливые еле держались на ногах.   
По всем правилам последний отрезок дороги должен был сопровождаться разговорами до утра и песнями под гитару, но шесть концертов подряд давали о себе знать, да и без Сережи с Хабибом оставшихся в Казани, было уже не то.   
Олег даже обрадовался тому, что, погрузившись в автобус, все тут же разошлись по своим местами и притихли. Ему нужен был отдых. На горизонте маячил долгий и насыщенный день — подведение итогов конкурса, саунд-чек, ночной концерт... Вот только заснуть все никак не получалось. Закрыв глаза, он старался вместо шума мотора вслушиваться в дыхание Дани, лежащего рядом. По идее оно должно было успокоить, но куда уж там...  
Тот болел всю последнюю неделю. Ходил потерянный, толком не ел, постоянно кашлял и кутался в теплые вещи. Олег, хоть и не был паникером, уже начинал беспокоиться. Его обостренное чувство ответственности за это недоразумение твердило, что и обычную простуду можно запустить, в итоге оказавшись в больнице под капельницей. Холодные гостиницы, продуваемые автобусы и нереальные нагрузки этому только способствовали.  
За время, проведенное вместе, Олег научился уговаривать Бурцева выпить лекарство, незаметно поддаваться в Мортал Комбат, страховать на интервью и без труда догадываться, когда парень действительно спит, а когда лишь притворяется.  
— Дань, ты чего? — после очередного тяжелого вздоха он осторожно тронул парня за плечо. — Чего не спишь?  
— Не с-спится, — Даня, до этого лежавший к нему спиной, развернулся, и теперь они разве что носами не соприкасались. Не то чтобы Олег был в восторге от двухэтажного автобуса с раскладными креслами и спальными местами, но возможность вот так беспалевно засыпать рядом и обнимать Даню в темном салоне несомненно скрашивала кочевую жизнь.   
— Снова температура? — он уже привычно прижался губами ко лбу Бурцева. И плевать, что температуру так определять никогда не умел. — Вроде не горячий. Вообще как себя чувствуешь?  
— Не знаю, — в туре к Дане относились как к взрослому, никаких поблажек и снисхождений, но иногда Олег вспоминал, что рядом с ним восемнадцатилетний, оторванный от дома да еще и разболевшийся мальчишка.  
— Ну, иди сюда, — единственное, что сейчас мог сделать Олег — это подарить Бурцеву чувство защищенности и покоя. Даня тут же прильнул к нему, впечатался так сильно, что Терновой почувствовал то ли дрожь, то ли озноб, пронизывающий его тело. — Замерз?  
— Немного, — Бурцев запустил руки под футболку Тернового, прижав их к животу, грея. И пусть для них подобные прикосновения были в порядке вещей, Олег все равно напрягся, прогоняя подальше непрошенные мысли. Не сейчас. — Ты как п-печка.  
— Вот и грейся, — Олег еле сдержал смешок, заглушив его, уткнувшись Дане в плечо. — И постарайся заснуть.  
— Ага, — поерзав, устраиваясь поудобней, Даня вроде бы притих, но уже через пару минут снова поднял на Тернового обеспокоенный взгляд. — Олеж? Олеж, ты же завтра себе девушку для клипа выбираешь?  
— Себе? Только не говори, что ты не мог заснуть, потому что об этом думал, — Олег не мог всерьез разозлиться на Данечку. Боже, Бурцев его еще и ревновал... — Никого я не выбираю. Все давно уже без меня решили. Это часть работы. Не забивай голову. Пожалуйста.  
— Может, вы уже заткнетесь? Хватит бубнеть, — шикнул из конца автобуса Макс. — Тут люди вообще-то спать пытаются.   
— Из-звини, — Олег не понял, кому именно это было адресовано — ему или Свободе, но на этом разговор иссяк.   
Даня прикрыл глаза, пытаясь заснуть, а Терновой, безуспешно сдерживая затопляющую его нежность, просто любовался им. Он уже со счета сбился — сколько раз они лежали вот так? Сколько ночей разделили на двоих? Эти моменты абсолютного единения стали одними из самых счастливых для Тернового. Еще год назад он и представить не мог, что будет так близок с совсем еще юным парнем из Москвы. Что на него будет смотреть как на гребаное солнце, глупо улыбаясь и щурясь. Что они с первого мгновения, с полувзгляда поймут — «это мое». Но так и не скажут.  
Олег не знал, как о таких вещах говорить, да и не видел смысла. Достаточно было того, что он чувствовал — это не сбой, не просто притяжение, сработавшее в туре, а нечто более глубокое и настоящее. То самое.  
— С нами все будет в п-порядке?   
— Ты что такое говоришь, Дань? — Олег понятия не имел, сколько еще дурных мыслей не дают Бурцеву заснуть, и жалел, что не может прогнать их одним своим крепким объятием.  
— Ну, тур заканчивается. У всех свои дела. У тебя тоже. На два месяца вперед все расписано...  
— Мелкий, ты чего? — он ткнулся носом ему в щеку. — Расскажи, пожалуйста.  
— Все поменяется. Н-не будет атмосферы, гостиниц постоянных, номеров, ночных переездов... Не будет тура. А у нас же все в туре и началось...  
У Олега сердце пропустило удар. Они еще никогда не подбирались так близко к «ним», к их отношениям. Рано или поздно об этом пришлось бы поговорить. Что ж, возможно сейчас настал самый подходящий момент.   
— Вот именно, что началось. Было здорово. Но дальше — больше. Обещаю, — в подтверждение своих слов Терновой нашарил руку Дани под одеялом и сжал ее, — мы никуда не денемся. Даже думать об этом не смей. Будем рядом... — он на секунду замолчал, — вместе.  
— Вместе? — Бурцев наконец улыбнулся. — Ты типа предлагаешь...  
— Что предлагаю? — Олегу нравилось заигрывать, наблюдать, как Даня смущается.  
— Ну... встречаться? М-мутить? — он понизил голос, произнеся это едва ли не одними губами.   
— О да, именно мутить. Класс, — Терновому многих сил стоило не заржать на весь автобус. — Нужно закрепить это решение поцелуем.  
— Я же болею.  
— Да пофиг, — Олег натянул одеяло, укрывая их едва ли не с головой.  
— Нет, — Даня уперся ладонями в грудь Олега и даже попытался отстраниться. — Сам говорил — обмен с-слюнями. А у тебя завтра концерт. Нельзя бо-олеть.  
— Я хочу тебя... поцеловать.   
Если Олег что-то для себя решил, переубедить его было невозможно. Он готов был выступать хоть с температурой, хоть с севшим голосом в обмен на один-единственный настоящий поцелуй.   
Уже неделю из-за болезни Бурцева они не целовались нормально. Олегу приходилось довольствоваться малым. Он живого места на шее парня не оставил, обрекая того на ношение шарфов и водолазок.  
А сейчас сама ситуация диктовала правила. Что уж скрывать, Олега возбуждала перспектива безнаказанно целовать Даню вот так: в самой неудобной позе, лежа на боку и держась за руки под одеялом, пока все остальные крепко спят...  
Положив ладонь на щеку Дани, Олег прижался к его губам, решительно раздвигая их языком, скользя по кромке зубов и проникая глубже. Он чувствовал, как Даня улыбается в поцелуй, как сдерживает тяжелые вздохи. С каждой секундой контролировать себя, не смея толкнуться вперед или хотя бы запустить руки Бурцеву под толстовку, становилось все сложней.   
У Олега все-таки была голова на плечах, и здесь в полутемном автобусе он мог позволить себе лишь поцелуй. К тому же Даня был еще не вполне здоров. Правда Терновой вспомнил об этом, только когда их чувственный, бесконечно долгий и, несомненно, «особенный», но всего лишь поцелуй был прерван приступом кашля.  
— Не смей завтра приходить на выступление, — отстранившись, Олег с напускной строгостью глянул на парня. — Будешь лежать дома и лечиться. И не...  
— Олеж, — то ли от захлестывающих эмоций после поцелуя, то ли от возмущения Даня перешел с шепота на нормальный голос. — Я не маленький и...  
— Тише, — Терновой напоследок еще раз коснулся губ Бурцева. — Я знаю, что не маленький. Но это не обсуждается. Считай это проявлением заботы.


End file.
